There is described in a patent application entitled "Rotary Sprinkler Having Selectable Area Coverage" filed by Naan Mechanical Works in the Israel Patent Office on the same day as the filing of this application namely Apr. 18, 1982, a rotary sprinkler of the impact type providing dialable selection of square and circular patterns of different sizes. The sprinkler described and claimed in the aforesaid patent application of Naan Mechanical Works includes a base, a stem mounted on the base for rotation relative thereto, the stem having an inlet for receiving a pressurized water supply, a water discharge nozzle mounted on the stem and being rotatable together therewith relative to the base, water driven drive apparatus for rotating the stem relative to the base, selectably positionable deflector apparatus for engaging a stream of water emitted by the nozzle for determining the maximum radius of the stream and cam apparatus for operating the deflector apparatus in accordance with the azimuthal orientation of the nozzle, the deflector apparatus comprising a first element movably mounted onto the stem and defining a pivot location and a second element defining a water stream engaging portion and a cam following portion, pivotably mounted onto that pivot location, the cam apparatus comprising first cam apparatus operative to determine the orientation of the first element and the location of the pivot location and second cam apparatus engaged by the cam following portion for determining a desired sprinkling pattern as a function of the azimuthal orientation of the nozzle.
There is also described and claimed in the aforesaid patent application of Naan Mechanical Works a rotary sprinkler having a base, stem, nozzle, drive apparatus and deflector apparatus as described above and also including cam apparatus for operating the deflector apparatus and including manually settable cam apparatus for selecting an overall size and pattern of sprinkler stream coverage and second cam apparatus for determining the desired sprinkling pattern as a function of the azimuthal orientation of the nozzle.
Various configurations of cams and linkages are also described exemplarily in the aforesaid patent application of Naan Mechanical Works.